In response to a user performing image acquisition and review using an angiography imaging system, a desired level of image quality may not be attained due to a variety of reasons such as incorrect use of image processing settings and sub-optimal performance of image processing methods or other software defects. Often such occurrences are sporadic or associated with a particular workflow performed by a particular user and expressed as a complaint and dissatisfaction to service personnel or image quality experts. Further investigation of such complaints takes substantial effort and resources (involving multiple visits to a reporting site to acquire data such as acquired image, image examination data sets, data indicating performed workflow and engineering logs, for example). A complaint may also be overlooked and may not get investigated due to a non-reproducible nature of a problem, leaving an imaging system user dissatisfied. A system according to invention principles addresses these deficiencies and related problems.